Azok a szemek
by VinSaint
Summary: Ginji rémálmodik, Ban felébreszti, de szőkeségünk nem tud aludni. Megoldás: Ban, mint rémáloműző... OOC, YAOI


Cím: Azok a szemek…

Fandom: GetBackers

Párosítás: Ban-Ginji

Korhatár: M (NC-17)

Megjegyzés: ez holtbiztos OOC, de attól még nem olyan rossz

Megjegyzés2: a srácok nem az én tulajdonom, csak játszok velük…

**Azok a szemek…**

Valaki sír. Pillanattal később pedig egy halk, rekedt hang szólal meg:

„Ne, elég volt…" 

Álmosan emelem fel a fejem és nézek szét a sötét szobában. Majd megáll egy pillanatra a szívem. A pár lépésre fekvő Ginji teste körül az elektromosság kéken szikrázik. Az már biztos, hogy rémálmodik, de eddig nem volt rá példa, hogy az ereje közben elszabaduljon. Feltápászkodom a futonomról és a szőkéhez botorkálok. Az tény, hogy hiába szólongatnám, nem hallana meg, tehát közvetlenebb módszer kell. Egyszer az hülye fejem fog végezni velem, látom előre… Mély levegőt veszek és az elektromos árammal mit sem törődve, megfogom Ginji vállát és alaposan megrázom. Azonnal kihunynak a szikrák, abbamarad a szurkáló fájdalom, én pedig egy könnyben úszó barna szempárba nézhetek bele közvetlen közelről.

„_Semmi baj, Ginji, csak álmodtál."_ – dünnyögöm, reményeim szerint, megnyugtatóan.

„_Ban-chan… Olyan rossz volt!"_ – zokog fel ismét és nyakamra fogva, magához ránt. Felszisszenek, ahogy sérült karom a takarójához ér.

„_Nyugodj meg, már vége."_ – ép bal karommal megveregetem a vállát. Csurom víz a pólója. _„Most engedj el szépen, vegyél fel egy száraz pólót és aludj tovább." _– hál az égnek elenged.

„_Rendben. Ban-chan! Mi történt a karoddal?"_ – kérdi, mikor észreveszi a sérüléseket.

„Csak az elektromos áramod megégetett, de semmi baja. Öltözz át és alvás!" 

„_Saj… sajnálom! Azonnal bekötözöm!"_ – ezzel felpattan, és míg a kötszeres doboz után túr, lerángatja magáról az agyonizzadt pólót, hogy másik kerüljön majd a helyébe. Azt a két percnyi félmeztelen pillanatot kissé révetegen ülöm végig a fal mellet, majd nyálcsorgatás vége, mert Ginji megtalálta az elsősegély-dobozt és a pólóját. Egyszer a sírba tesz ez a kölyök…

„_Mondom, hagyd és feküdj le aludni."_ – szólok rá másodjára.

„_De… de az én hibám, hogy megsérültél. Az a legkevesebb, hogy ellátlak."_ – magyarázza, de nem néz rám. Szótlanul fertőtleníti, kötözi kezem, pedig máskor le se lehet lőni, annyit képes beszélni.

„_Valami baj van?"_ – kérdezem.

„_Nem!"_ – vágja rá túl gyorsan. Nincs, a fenét nincs… Időközben végez az ellátásommal, összeszedi amit kirámolt, csendben elpakolászik, majd visszajön és leül mellém, hátát a falnak támasztva. „Miért nem fekszel le és alszol még egy kicsit?"

„_Nincs kedvem aludni." _– rázza fejét tiltakozón.

Telnek a percek, nem tudom mióta ülünk itt szótlanul, de hamar megunom a dolgot. Hirtelen mozdulok, megragadom a sötét kék póló szegélyét és a benne tartózkodó egyént egyetlen laza mozdulattal vízszintesbe rántom, úgy, hogy feje a combomon nyugodjon. Enyhe rémülettel pislog fel rám.

„Őszintén válaszolj Ginji. Bízol bennem?" „Igen Ban-chan. De miért…" 

„_Akkor maradj továbbra is csendben és nézz a szemembe."_ – a barna szemek kitágulnak és úgy mered rám. _„Ha továbbra is így gülüzöl, kipotyog és poros lesz."_

„_De miért? Eddig sosem volt szabad a szemedbe néznem a képességed miatt."_

„_Fáradt vagy, de félsz elaludni az álmod miatt. Ha nem akarsz magadtól elaludni, akkor majd én segítek."_ – még mindig értetlenül bámul rám. _„Ugye képes vagyok egy percig bárki legrosszabb rémálmát kivetíteni." –_ helyeslő pillogás. _„Na mármost. Meg tudom tenni ennek ellenkezőjét is, vagyis a legszebb álmot is ki tudom vetíteni. Ez jobban megy, hosszabb ideig bírom fenntartani és akivel meg van a szemkontaktus, az nem csak megéli az álmot, hanem alakítani is tudja azt. Érted?" _– bólogat. „Remek. Most pedig kérlek nézz a szemembe…"

Szép környék. Vízesés, erdő, tavacska a vízesés lábánál. De hol van ez a bolond kölyök? Kíváncsian sétálok közelebb a vízhez. Hmm, mintha gőzölögne… Próbaképp belemártom a kezem, és valóban, ez bizony meleg forrás. Nem rossz húzás kölyök. Hirtelen valami megragadja a vízben a kezem és egy mozdulattal beránt. Dühösen, vizet köpködve bukkanok, fel és szembe találom magam egy fékeveszetten kacagó Ginjivel. Nem szólok semmit, hanem kimászok a partra és leülök a fűben. Közben a „víziszörny" is lehiggadt és a part széléhez úszva megállt, onnan bámul rám csillogó szemekkel. Legalább ő jól érzi magát…

„_Haragszol Ban-chan?"_ – kérdi.

„_Úgy nézek ki, mint aki haragszik?"_ – kérdezek vissza. Közben kirázom ázott, barna tincseim az arcomból.

„_Igen."_

„Akkor nem értem a kérdést…" 

„_Na, ne durcizz. Inkább gyere vissza ide, jó meleg a víz."_ – csalogat édesen mosolyogva.

„_Tudom, hogy meleg a víz, az előbb tapasztaltam."_

„_Ban-chaan…"_ - ne! Már megint azt a megátalkodott pofát vágja. _„Ne akard, hogy kimenjek érted…"_ - fenyeget vigyorogva, miután leesik neki, hogy ezzel a technikával semmire se megy.

„_Gyere, ha van merszed."_ – fenyegetem vissza. Bolond kölyök… Aztán ezen megjegyzésem pillanat alatt semmivé foszlik, ahogy kikászálódik a vízből. Remélem nem eredt el az orrom vére… Halványbarna, víztől csillogó bőr, finoman izmos test, körítve mindez azon apró ténnyel, hogy a bőrén és a sanda mosolyán kívül nem visel semmit…

„_Valami baj van?"_ – kérdi ártatlanul.

„_Semmi!"_ – vágom rá, majd felpattanok és az erdő felé veszem az irányt. Pontosítok, venném, mivel hirtelen megragadja az ingem hátulról, már csak azt veszem észre, hogy repülök… Majd egy klassz hátast csobbanok a tóban.

„_Mondtam, ne akard hogy kimenjek érted."_ – hallom közvetlenül a hátam mögül. Csak kicsit kapok frászt.

„_Ne feszítsd túl a húrt, kölyök."_ – morranok oda, majd szembe fordulok vele. És itt követem el az első hibát… Centikre áll csak tőlem, azonnal mozdul, utánam kap, ajkai éhesen marnak az enyémre…

Azonnal foszlik az illúzió, enyhe pánikkal szakítom meg a szemkontaktus. Épp kérdezném, hogy ez mi a pokol volt, de nincs érkezésem rá. Gyorsan mozdul, ujjai ingembe marnak, ajka az enyém csókolja. Fürge selymes nyelve átfurakszik hozzám, elmélyítve a csókot. Tehetetlen vagyok vele szemben, hisz a fal utam állja az elhúzódásban…

Aztán picivel később már elhúzódni se igazán akarok, ujjaim tarkójára csúsznak, érzem a puha, szőke tincseket a kezem alatt. Szorítása a ruhámon lazul, majd bontani kezdi ingem. Nem állítom meg, nem tiltakozom, nagyon remélem tudja mit csinál. Amint lehámozza rólam, nekikezdi feltérképezni a bőröm minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét. Finoman bizserget minden érintés, felnyögök, ahogy a mellbimbóimmal játszik, majd ujjai helyét nyelve veszi át, megőrjítve engem ezzel. Néhány mozdulattal később már alattam hever, pólója cafatjai pedig kicsivel odébb árválkodnak.

„_Mondtam, hogy ne feszítsd túl a húrt Ginji."_ – mormolom a nyakának, amit, apró pillekönnyű csókokkal borítok.

Válasz nem érkezik, csak szaggatott szuszogás. Lassan haladok lefelé, keményre ingerelve mellbimbóját úgy, ahogy az előbb ő tette, majd nyelvem a hasán húz csíkokat, köldökével játszik. Itt már nyöszörögni kezd. Úgy döntök tetszik ez a hang, tehát nekiállok, hogy hangosabbakat csalogassak ki belőle. Megszabadítom a pizsamaként funkcionáló kockás boxertől, majd combja belső felét kezdem cirógatni. Már ezektől az apró érintésektől nyögve kaparja a padlót. Ujjaim ösvényét ajkaim követik, de nem érek hozzá a férfiasságához, még nem… Zihál, fel-fel nyög, pedig jószerével hozzá fogtam a dologhoz. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire érzékeny… Egy röpke pillanatra elhúzódom tőle, hogy én is levetkőzhessek és villámgyors kutatóexpedíció során megtaláljam a testápoló flakonját. Majd vissza a pihegő Ginjihez. Félig lehunyt pillák alól néz rám, ahogy lábai közé helyezkedem és ismét cirógatni kezdem, ezúttal elérve sziklakemény vágyát is. Felnyög, csípője belemozdul az érintésbe, majd egy halk kiáltás, ahogy puha csókokat hintek rá. Játszom vele, közben sikerül ujjaim a krémbe mártani, majd vigyázva hatolok testébe. Felszisszen és megfeszül, de hamar el is felejti, csak a kapott gyönyörre koncentrál. Mikor már megtettem minden tőlem telhetőt, hogy ne okozzak neki fájdalmat, saját férfiasságom is krémmel vonom be, majd elhelyezkedem a combok közt és lassan, vigyázva kezdek a testébe hatolni, mire megfeszül és felnyög. Megállok, hogy szokhassuk az érzést, majd egyszer csak azt veszem észre, hogy lábai a csípőm köré csavarodnak, még közelebb húzva magához. Ezt bíztatásnak veszem és óvatos tempóban kezdek mozogni, közben kezem a férfiasságára vándorol és csípőm ütemében kezdem cirógatni. Nyög és szuszog, karjai nyakam köré fonódnak, csókra húz magához. Aztán, ahogy a kéj egyre inkább perzsel belülről, úgy leszek hevebbek a mozdulataink, majd szinte egyszerre érünk a csúcsra. A testemen végigszáguldó láng és fényvihar közepette hallom felkiáltani. Kimerülten dőlök rá. Ujjai hátam, nyakam cirógatják, majd rekedt hangja csendül.

„_Többször is használhatnád a képességed Ban-chan." _– dünnyögi. Kábán emelem fel a fejem és egy gyönyörű, szívmelengető mosolyt látok az arcán. Tekintete az enyémbe fonódik. _„Azok a szemek…"_ - sóhajtja és gyengéden megcsókol…

**-VÉGE-**


End file.
